I spy some bird kids
by cammiemorganrules
Summary: What happens when Gallagher gets new students who happen to be the flock? What happens when everyone starts falling... for the wrong person? What happens when promises are broken? Find out here. Better than summary. Will Max & Cammie be able to get along?
1. Chapter 1

Ok. This is my new story. Hope you like. Sorry, its short, but I won't write in less people like it.

* * *

Max POV

We were flying to death. Another school. My mom had been contacted by a Rachel Morgan for us to go to the Gallagher Academy. She said they could keep us safe. As if. My mom begged me to go there, and how could I say no? It's my mom!

"Max. You ok? You seem a little, distracted." Fang asked.

"Um. Yeah. You know how I do with new environments. Especially schools." I shivered at the thought.

"Max. It will be fine. I'll have your back. Always." He said.

"Kids here." Gazzy said, pointing to Angel and himself.

"Right sorry." I said. We saw a castle coming into view. It was beautiful. And my new home. Great. "Guys. Better land here. We don't want to be spotted." I said and we all began to drop.

Cammie POV

We were in the grand hall. "Ladies and Gentlemen." My mom said. Blackthorne was still on its exchange with Gallagher so Zach and his friends were here. "We will be getting 6 new students later today. That is all." She said. 6? We have never gotten that many new kids before. Something isn't right.

"Zach." I said.

"Yeah Gallagher girl."

"Something's not right about these new kids. I mean there are 6 of them." I said.

"I know." He replied. "But no matter what, I will always have your back." Aw.

* * *

If no one likes it I will not write it. So review and let me know what you think. Also, there will be the other characters in it like Macey, Grant, Bex, Solomon, Liz, Jonas, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, etc. I had to get an introduction. Also, dropped a clue to later on. PM me if you have a guess.


	2. The roomies

Hey. :) I hope you like!! I wrote this whole chapter and it was really long but lost it so now it is shorter cause I do not remember it. Sorry. Review!!

* * *

Max POV

We were at the front of the Gallagher Academy. A beautiful women came out and greeted us warmly. There was a guard smacking on bubble gum. I decided I would remember him by calling him bubblegum guard. Anyways. The lady told the guy to go in.

"Welcome to the Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women. I am Rachel Morgan, headmistress of the Gallagher Academy. You must be Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel." She said. She pointed to each of us when she said our name. I don't know how she new what she new, but I was going to go for a good impression anyways.

"Hi. My mom spoke to you and we are glad to be able to come here." I said. Totally not me right? I didn't want her to hate me though.

My flock was NOT going for good impressions. I mentally smacked my head. I should have told them that. Gazzy said, "Ok. Thats great and all but I am definitely not a girl."

"Yeah and we aren't women either." Iggy said.

"." Nudge said like really fast. I don't think she should be able to understand. But I think she did perfectly well.

"I was wondering if you would let me bring a dog." I was pretty sure that Angel was trying to brainwash her. She was also trying to read her mind, but from the look on her face, she wasn't succeeding.

Fang was the only one who didn't talk.

"Oh well you see. Gallagher is doing an exchange program with Blacthorne Academy for young Boys. No, no dogs. I know you are not women. I am glad you are excited." She said. Ok. Enough with first impressions. Time to get down to business.

"How do you suppose you will be protecting us?" I asked letting my wings come out. She didn't seem startled. Or scared. She didn't flinch. Or blink. Her eyes didn't go wide. It was kind of disturbing. In fact, she laughed.

"Being a spy, it should not be hard." She said. I don't know about you, but when you get told that you are about to walk into a big huge spy school, some people don't react well.

"Whoa. Spies? Like James Bond? Awesome." Gazzy said and gave Iggy a high five. "He muttered to Iggy. "James Bond and girls. This is my kind of place."

I ignored them. For now. We would talk about that later. "So, what. You want us to be spies?" She asked.

"No. That is your choice. We would like to protect you, though, and we also see that you could help with our students. But we will not tell them your secrets." You know, this may sound strange. Scratch that. It does. But I really trust this women. Maybe it won't be so bad.

"Ok. Now lets go meet your fellow class mates." She said.

Cammie POV

We were eating breakfast. Zach was on my left and Bex on my right. She had Grant on her other side. Macey sat in front of me and Liz was by her who was by Jonas. Everyone knew. This was going to be big. My mom walked in. "Good morning students. I would like you to meet our new students." She said. Six kids walked in. In the front was a girl. She was a brunette with blonde highlights. She looked a lot like me in a way. Plain. She was about 5 7 and looked like she barely weight 100 ponds. On her right was a boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wasn't looking out. Behind them was a guy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. I think they were all juniors. Then there was a girl with brown skin and black hair. She was beautiful, and smiling. She was like, the only one. There was a kid who looked eight? I wondered why he was here. He was adorable though. And last there was a 6 year old!! She had blonde curly hair and was really cute. I do not think any of them will be able to survive here at the GA.

"Please introduce yourselves." My mother said.

The girl stepped up. "I'm Max. This is Fang. That's Iggy. There's Nudge. That's Gazzy. And this is Angel." She said. Strange names.

"Thank you. Cameron, Rebecca, Elizabeth, Macey, Zachary, Grant, Jonas, Tina, Mick, Anna, Logan, Chase, and John please come here." She said.

We all walked forward and she led us and the new kids into her big spacey office. "Ok. Now the 13 of you, please introduce yourselves." She said.

"Cammie." I said.

"Bex."

"Liz."

"Macey."

"Zach."

"Grant. And we call him Zachy." Zach punched him in the arm. Grant whined and I intervened. I put my arm on Zach to keep him from killing Grant. He hated being called Zachy. I think Grant said that so Zach would try to beat the snot out of the new kids. Which really wouldn't be hard.

"It's just Zach." I said. "Grant likes to get on peoples nerves. Moving on." I said and smirked in Grants direction. He stuck his tongue out. Real Mature. I mouthed he frowned. I smirked. Hum. Now I see why Zach likes smirking. It's fun.

"Jonas." Jonas barely muttered.

"Tina."

"Mick."

"Anna."

"Logan."

"Chase."

"John." John finished.

"Ok. Now you kids are the only ones who still have empty space." My mom said. "So they will be rooming with you."

"But Mrs. Morgan! We don't have enough space to fit more clothes! Mine barely fit!" Macey said obviously unhappy.

The girl Max laughed. "Don't worry. We don't come with anything else thats not in our back packs."

"HOW? That's just gross." Macey said.

"Yup. That's always are worry." She said. Macey hated her already. I could tell.

"Alright. Max you will be staying with Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey." My mom said.

"Great." She muttered. Fang elbowed her in the ribs. She shut up. I think she liked the boy. I would have to ask Macey to translate.

"Fang. You will be with Zach, Grant, and Jonas." She said. He didn't say anything. Shy I guess.

"Gazzy and Iggy with Logan, Chase, and John." She said.

"and Nudge and Angel with Mick, Anna, and Tina." She said.

Oh. We were in for a very interesting year.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know!! Review!!!


	3. The fight

Cammie POV

We were taking Max back to our room. Macey was glaring at her and I was giving Macey the "be nice" face. Macey relaxed, a little. The boys had taken Fang and Iggy and Gazzy. TIna took Nudge and Angel. Maz didn't seem to like being split up. Then again, none of them did.

When we got to our room, there was an extra bed. Go figure. "So, this is our room." I said. She smiled a little and set her bag down. I looked at Macey and hoped she would be nice.

"Hey. Max. I'm sorry. I don't think we started off well. I'm Macey."

"It's ok." Max said.

"So. Now that we are friends, and since you like Fang."

"Wait what?" Max asked.

"Since you like Fang, mean it is obvious. I am going to help you show your enter beauty." Oh Mace. She never wastes one minute. "Now. I think you will be able to share clothes with me. And your complexion is the same as Cams so you can share make up with her and Liz is amazing at hair. So she can do that. Bex will be your make up stylist and I will pick out your outfit.'

"Um. I don't think so." She said. She was like me. "Can I go talk to Fang and my friends?" She asked.

"I'll take you." I said jumping on the opportunity of seeing Zach.

"Fine. But be back in one hour to get ready for dinner." macey said.

"Don't be late." Bex said.

"Bye." Liz squeaked.

"Fine." I muttered. Max and I walked out the door. "Sorry about my friends. They love doing makeup and choosing outfits. Eventually, you will have to give in." I said.

"I know." She responded. "They seem demanding." I laughed at that. She had no idea.

As we approached the boys room we heard yelling and hitting. Oh, crap. If they were fighting, I was going to kill them. I picked the lock in 12 seconds (my personal best) and then we barged into there room. There were wolfy people things there and they were killing the boys. Jonas was out cold, Grant had a big cut in his leg, Fang was fighting them off pretty well, and Zach was being cornered by like fifteen of them. The window was broken, so they must have gone through that way.

"Shit." Max said.

"Zach!" I yelled. I ran to help him and kicked one of the robots. It was hard.

"Cam, go." Zach said. No way was I leaving. The girl in me was glad he thought about my safety. But the spy in me was mad that he didn't think I should stay.

"NO!" I yelled back. Max was fighting. She was pretty good. Then out of no where one of the wolfy things pulled out his wings and grabbed me and went out the window and the rest followed. I heard MAx shouting for Fang to get the others before jumping out the window herself. OMG!!! SHE HAD WINGS TOO!!! She was gaining on these things and started fighting. I saw Fang and the rest of them jump out the window and head towards us. I punched the guy holding me and he dropped me. Great. So, that probably wasn't to smart. I was falling. This would be how I would die. Then strong arms grabbed me and pulled me to safety.

* * *

Sorry. It isn't very long. But it is something. I had it written, but then it got lost. So I wrote a condensed version. Review!!!


	4. The hostage

Hey!! Please, if you read this story, drop me a review, even if it is one word!!! Also, sorry for they wait. Boy trouble... sad for me.. ;(

* * *

Previously:

I punched the guy holding me and he dropped me. Great. So, that probably wasn't to smart. I was falling. This would be how I would die. Then strong arms grabbed me and pulled me to safety.

* * *

I looked up. Fang. He was carrying me down to the ground. I couldn't help but ask. "What are those things?"

"Wings." He said.

"No, not on your back. I already figured that out." I said. He looked embarrassed. Oh well. "I mean the creepy, human, wolfy, flying things."

"Right. We call them erasers. They don't really like us." Fang said. I wanted to say "Nah duh" but didn't. Somethings are better unspoken. We finally reached the ground and he set me down gently and swooped into the sky. Right, the fight. I totally forgot about it. I was lost in Fangs eyes. WAIT!!! Did I just say that??? Oh. I did not just go there.

I was out of it for a while. Just standing, thinking. I probably should of fought. But I couldn't. I didn't know what to do. And then I got hit in the face. Thats when the spy in me went into action. (Thank the lord, I don't think the girl in me could of lasted.) I roundhouse kicked the eraser thingy-ma-jigger. He clinched his jaw but attempted to punch me back. I thought other ways. I flipped him and knocked him out cold. I surveyed the fight. Max was kicking these guys butts. So were the rest of the flock. Zach was punching many, many erasers and Grant, Bex, and Macey were too. Liz was out cold and Jonas was protecting her. I wanted to run to Liz, and make sure she was ok. And I would of if I wasn't as busy. I mean, this things are good. And they hurt.

Max POV

Everyone was holding there own. I was so not used to having the extra people help fight. I'm thankful that they are here though. I mean, they have a lot of erasers here.

"Cammie!" Tina squeeled. A bunch of the girls and guys showed up and we were about evenly matched with people. We would win easily. They all ran to the field, stopped momentarily when they saw our wings. Great, we can't even fit in here. But they are spies. They snapped into action. But thats when I saw it. Well, him. Ari. Ari had a gun out. Everyone had frozen. Because he had the gun pointing at Cammie as he grabbed her. He held it to her neck. She didn't show any emotion. "Nobody move or follow us or she dies." He said. I looked at Zach. He looked so frustrated. The girl he likes though, is being taken by erasers. I would be a little frustrated too.

They all flew up and I started to follow him when too people grabbed me and held me down. "Stop." They said at the same time. Freaky right? It was Fang and Zach.

Zach started speaking taking control of the situation. He would give anything for this girl. "Alright. We can't go through the sky because they know to check there now. They will think we will just send you guys. Which, were not. Tina."

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Go get Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan." it sounded like it hurt when he said Morgan. And then I made the connection. Mrs. Morgan was Cammies mom. Oh. This wasn't going to end well. Tina nodded and ran off to get them. Zach told everyone to go get some really high tech stuff that I don't know the names of and then he went to see if Liz was okay. Me and my flock followed. "Jonas hows Liz?" He asked.

"Uh. Shes fine I guess. She is in stress from seeing all of the commotion and then she got punched in the face. she was knocked out." He said. Zach put his hand on Jonas' back and said it would be ok. I could tell that he definitely didn't feel like everything would be fine. He felt that someone would die. I felt that too. But I wasn't sure who.

Cammie POV

I was scared. I mean I am with wolfy people things. Who wouldn't be? But I didn't show it. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"Why should we tell you? You could be in touch with your little friends." The wolfy thing I think named Ari sneered. But it was true. I had comms. He just didn't know it. But they weren't activated yet. I needed them to hear certain things, because others would make them pissed.

"You think they would come for me? No, no, no. They are probably throwing a party now that I am gone." i said pretty convincingly. "Nobody liked me there." I said with a sniffle. I started lightly crying just to add effect. "Not even my own mother." I started balling because I wanted it to be convincing enough to by it.

"For the love of god. Stop crying. It's alright." I turned my comms on now. "We are headed to the school." He said.

* * *

Oh oh. Cammie is going to the school. This is going to get good. ps i hope to update sooner. sorry, its been like two weeks. :(


	5. Unwanted thoughts

**Hey everyone. I am sorry for the waits on the story. But I have a life. And a big fanfiction career. (If u call it one.)**

**Here our some stories you should r&r**

**Stories i am writing and you should check out:  
Get her  
Pranks  
Danger is Everywhere  
What would you do for the one you love?  
I spy some birdkids**

**Stories I am in ****collaboration with:  
Zach is Back**

**Stories I am Betaing:  
Nothing is as it seems  
Breaker**

**All of these stories are good so check them out. **

**If you need a beta, i would love to be yours too.!!!!

* * *

**

**Now to the story

* * *

**

**Please read Authors note

* * *

**

"For the love of god. Stop crying. It's alright." I turned my comms on now. "We are headed to the school." He said.

* * *

Cammie POV  
Ok. So we were going somewhere called "the school." What a great name right? The school. I mean it could be _any_ school. Oh, they are just to plain. My comms had been turned on and turned down because there

* * *

was lots of commotion on the other end. But then I heard Max like I had never heard her before, she was wispering to me and full of pain. "Cammie you have got to get out of there." And I did not like where this was going. If it caused her pain, then heck this place must be hell.

"So what exactly is the school?" I asked innocently.

"It's where your little bird friends got there wings." I gulped. This so did not sound like a fun place. Ari continued, "You will be there for 3 days to lure your friends. If they do come, we will kill them. If not, we will kill you. We have wanted them dead forever and you just seem like the key to it." Ari sneered. Man he was open to telling people everything. My friends on the other line were no doubt going to come but I needed to tell them not to. So I thought of a witty comeback.

"There not stupid." I directed the next part to them. "they are smart enough to realize that one death is better than all of us." I sneered back. "So, no way, will they be dumb enough just to walk into your hands." I really hoped they would consider that before coming here and getting us all killed.

"Tsk tsk. You are not as smart as I thought you were. You are the key." I scowled at him while he continued with his speech. He came over and put his hand under my chin. "You are a cute one, you know. Much prettier than Max. It's a shame really that you are going to let her get Zach. Because of course she will." He said. I thought about it. I turned off my comms. and listened to what he had to say. " I mean, she is much stronger and more powerful than you. And a better leader. She and Zach have so much in common. Of course, there is a chance that Zach could forget about you. But don't worry, I am sure I am wrong." He said sweetly. I don't know how he knew what he knew, but i did not like it at all what-so-ever.

I don't know why but I listened to him. I listened to every word, every breath, that he said. I just did. And I shouldn't have. I mean he is the enemy. He is supposed to try to do that. But I couldn't get his words out of my head. She was stronger, and a better fighter. I decided to try to think about something else. My heart wasn't ready to think about a life with out Zach. i decided to pay attention to the direction we went. Two lefts, a right, a left, right, left, straight point 3 miles, and up a gravel driveway towards torture. I didn't know what I was going to have to face, but I new it wasn't going to be fun.

The van I was sitting in the back of, screeched to a stop and my head was banged into the side of the van. It hurt, but I showed no emotion. They opened the doors and tried to get me out but I did something I felt I had to do. I ran. I kicked my legs with powerful strides. Which was all great, and I would be free!!! Except in the next moment I heard a gun. And knew that I would be soon gone.

* * *

What do you think??? Read the authors note please!!!!


	6. Morgan

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! OH WELL CAUSE I MADE THIS LONG FOR YALL!!!!

The van I was sitting in the back of, screeched to a stop and my head was banged into the side of the van. It hurt, but I showed no emotion. They opened the doors and tried to get me out but I did something I felt I had to do. I ran. I kicked my legs with powerful strides. Which was all great, and I would be free!!! Except in the next moment I heard a gun. And knew that I would be soon gone.

* * *

I ducked as a bullet whizzed by my ear. I continued running as hard as I could. Witch, is hard. Then my leg was shot. And I fell. Down a cliff to certain death. I closed my eyes as the pain roared in me as I rolled down the hill. I hit my head on a rock and the last thing I saw was Fangs gorgeous face!!! FANG

I woke up in a nice cozy looking house. "Am I dead." I asked. And realized, no, I am in to much pain. There was a women looking over me and I asked. "Who the hell are you?" She laughed and Zach and Max and all my friends and my mom appeared by her. Opps.

"Cam, this is Dr. Martinez, Max' mom." My mom said slowly.

"Ohhhh." I said even slower.

"Wh- What happened?" I asked curiously.

Zach looked at me and said. "They shot you. You were rolling and falling. Then you were in the air close to falling to the ground and dying." He said with regret. "But you didn't because Fang caught you." I sighed in relief. I wasn't just seeing Fangs face That made me feel good.

"Ok." Bex said. "Were gonna give you two some time to talk." Bex said and raised her eyebrows suspiciously. I rolled my eyes to that and everyone laughed. They all left and it was just Zach and I. He held my hand.

His voice got soft as he said this. "Cam, I don't know what I would of done if you died. I am so sorry I couldn't save you." He said.

"Zach, don't blame this on yourself. It's not your fought. And I don't care what you say."

"But, you got shot, and I couldn't help. I said I would always be there for you. And I wasn't." I could see the regret in his eyes.

"Sometimes you can't always be there Zach." I said. I totally didn't want him to feel like this was his fought. Cause. its not. No one knew that they were coming.

"I know." He said frustrated as he ran his hands through his hair. "I just wish I could be."

Just then all my friends walked in and said they were gonna go take a walk. I said I wanted to go.

"Cam. You have just been shot. Do you honestly think you will be able to walk?" Bex asked.

"I could use crutches or something, right Dr. Martinez?" I asked. She nodded slowly, and I smiled. I really wanted some fresh air. I wasn't actually going to use those crutches. I can't believe they believed me. She went to get the crutches and when she came back Zach helped me up.

"Be careful." My mom and Dr. Martinez said at the same time. I shook it off cause I knew that I may or may not be careful.

"Really Cam." My mom said. I nodded. "Oh, and stay on the crutches." She said sternly. Oh, so she didn't believe me. I need to get better at lying.

"Fine." I said as we walked- I hobbled- out the door.

It was so pretty outside. the flowers were in full bloom and the air smelled fresh. I couldn't stop smiling, which, in return made my friends smile too. And that made me glad. "So, Max." I asked. "Why is the school so bad?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Freak job scientest who want you to have wings and living tied down to tables getting shots or in dog crates getting shots is always oh so fun." She said with a laugh, but was really upset.

"Sorry." I said.

We all continued are walk laughing and talking, well Grant was doing most of the talking and everyone else laughed and stuff. Angel suddenly stopped and we all looked at each other. "Incoming!" She said.

I looked up. Yep, there were those Erasers. Way to ruin a perfectly good walk. They seemed to be everywhere the flock went. Maybe they have a crush on Max I thought. Just then I saw some spies too. And they did not look to happy.

"Great now the whack job scientist and the corrupt agents are paired together. Just perfect." I said frustrated.

All my friends got in a circle around me. I hated feeling needy and this was so not helping.

Then I heard the words. "Get her." I pulled out my cell phone, and my called my mom seeing as to the fact that we were in a huge field and no one would see that we needed help. I told her what happened and she called the CIA. A wolfy thing came at me and I hit him hard with my crutch in the head. He fell to the ground and I had to laugh. It looked pretty dang funny.

"Stupid girl." He said.

"Takes one to know one." I shot back. He lunged at me and tackled me. He started to claw at my neck and pretty soon I was bleeding uncontrollably. That was until, he was thrown off me and a pissed off Zach started to beat the living shit out of him. Next thing I knew, my mom and some trained spies were all jumping out of cars and the spies and wolfs all started to retreat.

"This isn't over Morgan!" They all yelled at me. Why me? I mean hello? What have I ever done to them. I sighed, though, knowing it was true. They were still out to get me and would do anything to do just that.

Zach ran to my side and said, "Cammie you all right?" Well, no. But I wouldn't tell him that. He was just trying to be sweet.

"Yeah." I said weekly.

"Someone get her to the hospital!" I heard a frantic person shout. I really wasn't in that bad of condition.

But I looked over, and saw, that they were talking about Max! She had been shot and had blacked out!

They grabbed her, then me, seeing that a little trip to the hospital couldn't hurt me because, well, my neck was loosing blood, and fast.

There was an ambulance there and they loaded Max and I into it and soared off onto the road. My mom was in here and so was Maxs'.

"What are the names of these two girls?" A nurse asked as I started to drift into unconsciousness Probably wanted to be able to start the surgrey as soon as possibe.

"Cameron and Max Morgan." My mom said.

* * *

Like it?? Hate it!! REVIEW!!!


	7. A sister, a fight, and lunch

"What are the names of these two girls?" A nurse asked as I started to drift into unconsciousness Probably wanted to be able to start the surgery as soon as possible.

"Cameron and Maximum Morgan." My mom said.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with IVs in my arms. I was soar as crap and I ached all over. My mom rushed to my side. "Cammie your alright!" She said happily.

"Where is Max? And where are all my friends?" I asked.

"Over there." She said as she pointed to the bed far away from me. "She is going to be fine. Your friends are in the waiting room. They would not let them come in and especially Bex, Fang, and Zach are pissed about that." My mom said with a laugh. She then asked the nurse if we could have some time alone. They agreed and walked out the door.

"Mom, before I drifted into unconsciousness I heard the nurse ask what are names are and you tell her they were Cameron and Maximum _Morgan. _Are we you know related?" I asked.

"Yes you are honey. Max is your sister. Twin." She said.

"Whoa, why didn't you tell me? And why did I never see her?"

"Cammie when you two were three, she was taken. By them, where they tried to make her bad, but Max is such a good person, they just... couldn't." She said.

"What about Dr. Martinez?" I asked cause I felt like I knew that nothing was true anymore.

"She is a highly trained spy, Cam. She is the sweetest women and she is my sister." Ok! I admit it!! I CAMMIE MORGAN AM COMPLETELY SHOCKED! I have so much more family than I can remember!

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes honey. I am sorry I never told you but with our loss of Chris, I didn't want you to know you lost a sister too." She said.

Well ok, I understand that reasoning, but right now i am completely... whoa. Darn right confused. "Anyone else I need to know about?" I asked.

She chuckled and said. "No honey, I am sorry this has all be thrown onto you like this. I was going to tell you and Max after this, but you already figured it out." She got off her chair and said, "Honey, I hope you are happy. I need to go tell Max. It is going to hit her harder I think since she doesn't know I am her mom and you are her sister and she will probably not be as calm considering we never found her, even though your father tried for years." She said.

"Yeah, can I tell my friends? And can I leave now?" I asked praying both answers were yes.

"Yes, and yes." She said as she got up and walked over to Max' bed.

I was glad. I got out of my bed and saw my clothes lying by my bed on the table. It was a black camisole, a denim mini-skirt, and two inch black high-heels. Macey, I figured. I went to the bathroom, got dressed, and threw my hair into a very sloppy pony tail. I then walked out the door to find my friends.

I walked down the long halls and continued to walk and walk until _finally _I saw a waiting room and there sat Zach, Jonas, Grant, Bex, Liz, Macey, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel sat. They all seemed dazed and no one saw me. "Earth to people." I said. They all realized I was there, smiled, and came towards me where I was bombarded with questions.

"Is she going to be ok?" Fang asked but I didn't have time to answer.

"Like your outfit?" Macey asked.

"Do you want us to hack some stuff and see what we can find out about the COC and them being together?" Jonas asked. That is the longest sentence I have ever heard him say! The questions continued to flow.

"Your ok!" Grant said and embraced me in a tight hug. "Now can we get some food?" Bex slapped him upside the head and he whimpered.

"I can cook for everyone if you like." Iggy said. I am not sure how that would work, cause he is blind, but these people keep tending to amaze me so you never know.

"OH Cammie! Your okay. We were all so so so so so so so so so so so so worried about you." Nudge said like really fast. "And where did you get that outfit? It rocks." Fang elbowed her in the ribs saying not the time with his eyes and I laughed. Then more questions came.

"Like Jonas said, we can hack for you if you want. We just want you to be safe, and I am so glad you are." Liz said.

"Yeah and do you want me to kick the shit out of them the next time we see them?" Bex asked.

"Me and Iggy can make some bombs to be prepared. Would you like that?" Gazzy asked excitedly. I wondered, just wondered about that and how Max felt about that.

"Is Max going to come out soon?" Angel asked sweetly.

"You are okay right? I am glad gallagher girl." Zach said sweetly as he took my hand.

"Okay, now cause you guys like to ask ten trillion questions let me answer them all. Yes Fang, she is ok. You can see her probably after my mom talks to her. No, Macey, I do not." Macey glared at that. "Sure, Jonas, whatever you want to do. In a minute Grant. That's sweet Iggy, sure. Macey got me the outfit, Nudge. I have a feeling you two could be shopping buddies." Macey shrugged and Max smiled. "Sure Liz. Sure, Bex. Um Gazzy, I think you need to take that one up with Max." He groaned at that. Chances are she will say no. "Thanks Zach." I said as I finally answered all of the questions.

They all continued to talk simultaneously and I zoned them out. Then I remembered I have a sister that they don't know about. "Guys take a seat. We need to talk." I said and everyone sat. Zach snaked him arm around my waste and I sighed. I was so lucky to have him. "Um you guys, Max and I are, uh, sisters. Twins in fact." I said. There mouths gapped open and then they all pulled it together.

"What!" They all yelled.

"Uh yeah." I said kind of awkwardly. Oh well, it was awkward so it didn't really matter.

"when did you find out?" Fang asked.

"Um like 30 minutes ago?" I said. They all started yelling that I should have told them earlier and I just sighed.

"Well you know, I would have, but I kinda got lost in the halls." I admitted. "And then, well, seeing as to you guys _had _to ask so many questions I didn't have the time. So yeah, not really my fought." I said. Just then Max walked out silently crying and when she saw me, she smiled. I ran and hugged her and she hugged me back. It was such a great time. Note, the was.

"Now isn't this just a little family reunion?" A voice sneered and I saw the wolf thing that could have killed me. We all ran outside, cause fighting outside is a whole lot easier.

"You betcha." I said back.

"Well its not going to last for long." He said.

Zach grabbed my arm. "Gallagher girl, I couldn't protect you last time, but now I can, and I will. I promise. You are the only reason I live, breathe and I love you." Then he fought. I swooned. Opps.

Bex went and started to kick the erasers ass that had hurt me. It was pretty funny to watch if you ask me. Gazzy and Iggy were now throwing bombs that were appearing out of know where. I really don't want to know with them now do I?

There side had 21 and we had the 13 kids and my mom, Dr. Martinez my new Aunt, and my old Aunt Abby. So we had a better chance of winning, cause of our skills. And to tell you the truth, the erasers aren't that dang good. But that's ok.

I punched the guy in the stomach and he ducked over in pain. I slapped a napintine patch on him. What? I always have one or two to spare with me for times like this.

We fought and I looked at everyone briefly. No one looked seriously injured and I smiled at that. We fought for three more minutes and they were all down. We called the cops. (the spy ones) and they loaded the erasers into the trucks. My mom told them that they needed to be careful with them and we all just sat there.

"Seriously, can we got get some lunch now?" Grant asked as he rubbed his tummy. Everyone laughed and Bex slapped him upside the head.

* * *

Haha what did you think of it? It is long just for ya'll! Yay i updated. Please review even if it is just one word.


	8. rumors, lunch with Josh, and no manners

**A/N: Hope you guys like the chapter, so sorry that it is taking me forever to update somtimes but I have alot going on right now and just 7 more weeks of school left for me so almost there! I wrote a long chapter and I probably will not update for a while. Longest ever!!!**

**Kinda a boring chapter, but you know. It will get better. I realized I progressed the story to fast, so I am slowing it down.**

**

* * *

**

"Seriously, can we got get some lunch now?" Grant asked as he rubbed his tummy. Everyone laughed and Bex slapped him upside the head.

* * *

"Yes Grant."Mr. Solomon said after he finished laughing. We all started walking down to a little cafe at the end of a road. We walked and talked, and Max and I tried to catch up seeing as we didn't know to much about each other.

Max and I were at the back of the pack talking about all sorts of things from food to fighting techniques. Then that one question came up. "So, what's are father like?"

I sighed. "Um, our father, Christopher Morgan, went missing in action on a mission and hasn't been seen sense. He was a great man though." I said memories flowing throughout my mind.

"I'm so sorry." She said. She looked like she was in regret. Maybe my mom had told her he was looking for her. Or maybe not, and I wasn't going to take the chance to find out.

"It's ok. I mean I miss him but I know he would be upset with me if I spent the rest of my life mourning over his death. So I try to think about the positive things in life. And in result, I have become a better spy." I said. She smiled.

"Yeah. I guess you are right." She said. We finally arrived at the cafe and all walked in and got a table for a table of 13 and one of 4. (cause of the flock, the spies, Mrs. Morgan, Mr. Solomon, and her two aunts.)

The thirteen spies sat at one table and a waiter I knew far to well came in. "Oh, hey Cammie. How are you?" He said. Josh.

Who would of known after being in the hospital twice we would have ended up in Roseville. Right outside my home. And, despite all my memories here, I didn't recognize it because I was to busy talking to my sister. Smooth Cammie, real smooth I thought.

"Hey Josh. I'm good." I said kinda in a bored voice. I didn't bother to ask him cause I honestly did not care at and the flock looked like they had no idea of what was going on. Great, I am going to have to tell them too!!! But not now. And I wasn't really in the mood for introductions. Face it, I was being rude. Hopefully, Madame Dabney will not find out!! She would be so disappointed!

He didn't know what to say, but then he realized that he was supposed to take our orders. A spy would never forget that. And this is why we could have never been.

"So can I take your orders?" He asked. We all nodded. We were ready. He better be writing this down cause we are all hungry, and spies, and six of us our bird kids. Heck, we will probably clean out this small store.

Nudge started. Boy was he in for a news flash. " I'll have a cheeseburger with a large fry, a large chocolate shake, and a Caesar salad." He stared at her before struggling to write down her order.

"Is that you want?" He asked unsure. Heck, I would be too!!

"Yep." She nodded smiling.

Iggy went next. "I'll have two foot long hot dogs, a side of fries, and a large cookie and cream ice cream." He thought for a second. "And a coke."

Angel continued instantly. "I will have a alfredo pasta and a chicken strip meal with fries and a sweet tea." He starred at her and it was really funny. I mean, she is six.

Eventually, everyone ordered and Josh looked at the long list of food. "Can I get you anything else?" He asked. I smiled. He was always so polite.

"Were fine." I said. He left and took the order to the dumbfounded cook who started to panick before going to make our many meals. I laughed.

"So Cammie." Angel said. "What was that about?"

"Nothing of importance." I said as Macey cut me off. I would have to slap her later.

"Cammie and Josh used to go out before secretly, but then they were found out, and it resulted, actually a really long story for another time, but it ended up having Josh driving a forklift into Mr. Solomon on our final because he thought they kidnapped her. It was just downright funny." Everyone laughed, and I hid my head in shame, as I smiled. It was a mistake, and boy have I learned from it. We must have been loud, and we were the only ones in there, because the chef came out and looked at us strangely and walked back into the kitchen shaking his head. This just caused us to laugh harder.

Josh came back after a while with our drinks. We all slurped them down. Apparently, I was not the only one thirsty. Before he left though, he asked me a question. "Cam, can I speak to you, alone." He said. I sighed because I knew I had to. I nodded and got up from my spot at the table. We walked over to a corner and he started to whisper loud. Great, so all my friends, being spies, would here this. Fantastic. "Cammie, I have missed you. I want you back. I want you to be mine. Cam, please come back to me." He pleaded with me. I was really not in the mood to be pleaded with.

And I thought about Zach. I mean we aren't really a thing, but I wanted a chance to be his. To hang with him, and belong with him. I wanted it bad , and going out with Josh would eliminate that chance completely. And going out with Josh again would probably get me kicked out of being a spy. I laughed at the thought.

"Josh, it will never work out. Trust me on that. I'm sorry." I said as I excused myself from him and sat down with all my friends. To tell the truth, I really wasn't sorry at all! They all looked at me with regret, having listened to the whole conversation. Zach looked happy. I smiled and laughed and they looked confused. "What? I muttered to low for anyone non-spy to hear. "I don't like him. So i turned him down." I said.

"Way to do it nicely." Macey said.

"I did. At least i went to talk to him." She smiled as she shook her head at me. Probably thinking I had no knowledge of boys. She was probably right, too. Josh brought or food out and said nothing, and pretty soon we were all digging in. I had a salad and a hotdog, and pretty soon we were all done. Mom paid, and we walked out the door. I didn't say goodbye to Josh, I didn't acknowledge him at all actually. He was just a thing from my past. and besides, he was clearly depressed and I didn't really want to hurt him any more than I have already. As we got out the door we probably looked like a mob as we walked back to the gallagher academy, laughing and talking. We probably looked like snobs. Oh well.

Eventually we were in the Gallagher Academy, and seeing that my sister, whoa that sounds weird, and her flock, hadn't had a tour yet, we showed them around. We showed them all there classes, and some secret passageways. I showed Max my moms office, and told her we would be eating with my mom every Sunday. She smiled at that. Apparently, family dinners seem like a fun thing to her and i was glad. Eventually, we settled back into our rooms, after our less close friends said they were glad we were okay, and cleared the rumors up from Tina. Ha, and that was funny.

Rumors Tina had asked us about:

1. That we were attacked by aliens and taken to outer space. My answer to that, was that she needed to get a better source.

2. That after the last time she saw me, I fell in love with Fang. My answer: Nope. Fangs answer: Eww shes my best friends sister!!

3. That I saw Josh and I am now in a secret relationship with him, again. My answer: Come on Tina, let go of the past! I'm not gonna be stupid twice!!

4. That Max was my sister. My answer: Congratulations, you were one fourth right!!!!

So now, after our encounter with Tina finally getting the facts straight, we (as in the Fang, Zach, Jonas, Grant, and my roommates. The rest of the flock had to go do something.) went back and crashed at me and my friends place. We talked and then everyone voted on what game we should play. And it ended up being:

Truth or Dare.

And boy would it be fun.

* * *

There it is going to get goode!!!! Review please!!


	9. AN SO SORRY

**SORRY ABOUT THE AUTHORS NOTE!!! BUT IT IS NECESSARY!!!**

**_I wanted to tell you that i will be unable to update any of my stories for a while b/c of the following:_**

My internet is down, so i am writing this at my neighbors. It won't be back for a while b/c the cord was cut.

My friend is staying with me for a week.

School. *enough said*

projects

just plain old lazieness.

I have a life.

SO! WITH THAt SAID:

**_I AM REALLY SORRY I CANNOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP BUT THAT COULD BE TODAY OR SOMETIME NEXT WEEK. SO SORRY!!!_**

**_BEX_**


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ!

**HEY YOU GUYS! I AM REALLY SAD CAUSE I MADE A FORUM AND ONLY 2 PEOPLE HAVE GONE TO SEE IT :( **

**So, I have a proposition. If you want me to ****UPDATE **tonight, then I want at least 5 subscribers tonight. Please? It would make my day and it will be an awesome forum if i can get some people to join. Wat do u say?

If not, I will try to update Tommorro! So don't feel like i am trying to be a jerk.

PLEASE DO? ~cause u love me?

haha thanks I will update asap love ya!

~Bex

~Becca


	11. Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare.

And boy would it be fun.

* * *

So incase you forgot the people playing were, Me, Bex, Liz, Macey, Max, Fang, Jonas, Grant, and Zach.

We all sat in a circle and the guys were smiling mischievously. This did not look like it would turn out well, at all. But that's okay.

"So heres how it will work, the guys will think of the truths and dares for the guys and girls got the girls. Got it?" We all nodded and for a while no one said anything.

"So?" I asked kinda awkwardly. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go." Zach said will a smirk. Oh buddy boy is that smirk annoying as heck. Oh well.

"Zach, truth or Dare?" Grant asked.

"Dare." he said nonchalantly. Of course he did.

Fang, Grant, and Jonas huddled together and came up a second later smiling. "We dare you to kiss Cammie!" He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

He got up and sat beside me. He leaned in slowly slowly, and then placed a gentle kiss on my lips. Then moved back slowly and smiled at me. I real, genuine smile. My stomach was dancing. That was in one word amazing!

He went back and sat by Grant and kept his smile on his face. It was really gorgeous.

So next it was my turn. "Cam, truth or dare?" Bex asked.

"TTruth?" I said.

"Did ya like that kiss?" Zach waited for my answer.

"Maybe?" They all shot me glares. "Yes." I said. And just like that Cocky Zach was back. Urg.

Next was Grant. "Truth or Dare?" Jonas asked him.

"Dare?" He said uncertainly.

The guys huddled again and we all waited to hear. "We dare you to run down the hall yelling 'i'm a pretty unicorn" They all laughed. Woww. That was the best they could come up with?

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Next thing we heard was Grant yelling at the top of his lungs and girls sighing. How was that attractive? Then I looked to my side to see that Bex was one of them. I rolled my eyes and thumped her on the head.

"Oww." She complained.

"You'll live." I said. She tackled me and we started to fight. Zach and Grant ran to us and Zach pulled me off of Bex and Grant got Bex.

"Ladies. No need to fight." Zach said. Fang chuckled. Wonder why?

Macey got bored with the game however, and decided for all of us that we were going to play spin the bottle. We sat in a circle and Bex looked at me grinning. Obviously, she was hoping to get to kiss Grant. Then again, I wouldn't mind kissing Zach. Wait, I did not say that.

Macey started, and it landed on Chase. She went over and kissed him just like that but secretly I knew she was excited cause she liked Chase. She just kept cool.

Next Chase went, and it landed on Bex. They kissed awkwardly, but none the less they kissed.

Bex spun and I could tell she was silently praying for it to land on Grant. And it worked. She smiled. She scooted towards him and they started to go at it. They kept kissing until Macey (of course) had enough. She walked over to them and pushed there heads apart. They looked surprised.

"Keep your tongues to yourself." She said and we all laughed, but Macey received a glare from Bex and Grant. "Your tongues not mine." She said and we all cracked up, again.

Next, Grant spun and landed on Liz. Poor Liz she looked like she was about to have a heart attack. She looked at Bex for approval (always a good thing or Bex may be Bex and tackle you.) and when Bex nodded she landed a light kiss on Grant and pulled back immediately. I had to 'cough' to hide my laugh.

Liz spun and got Jonas. She smiled then went pale white. Way to keep it cool Liz. They kissed and Liz came up smiling. Good.

Jonas spun and it landed on Max. She effortlessly leaned in and kissed him, like she had experience. I'll have to ask her about that.

Max spun and it landed on Zach. I am pretty sure there was disappointment in my eyes from not getting to kiss Zach and then Fang was defiantly upset. Oh well. Zach and Max kissed and were done with it.

Zach started to spin it. Please be me, please be me. It landed on me and I was really happy. He got up, seeing as we were not close enough sat by me, and kissed me gently. I could tell there was a smile playing on his lips. This made me smile too. We pulled out though because if we didn't Macey would have gotten us.

Next it was my turn. And surprise surprise it landed on...

Fang.

Fang leaned in to kiss me and as soon as our lips meet the door opened and in walked...

* * *

TODA! there i updated :)


	12. The Rumor

**Okay, this is my new chapter. One of my favorites. Review Please. Haha U guys had some pretty good guess, but nobody was right! Haha so this will be surprising to all!**

Fang leaned in to kiss me and as soon as our lips meet the door opened and in walked...

* * *

"Eeeeeekkkkkkkk!" A loud screech arupted. "Oh ma gawd! I'm soooo sorrry! I didn't no I was interrupting something." Tina screeched. Oh lord, this did not look good. Fang and I instantly moved as far away from each other as possible.

"Um, Tina it's not what it looks like?" I said. Well what was it going to look like? It was the two of us kissing!

She just left the room squeling, and I heard her mutter, "I knew it." Then she was off to tell everyone.

We all sat there stunned for about a minute and a half, before Fang and I jumped up and went to attempt to stop Tina. People were looking at the two of us smiling. Great they already all know. "Not what it sounds like people." I said, as I continued running down the hall looking for Tina. They all ignored me but I decided I would worry about them later. Might as well have as few people know as possible.

When I finally found her, I did the easiest thing that I could do to stop her from telling Courtney Baur.

I tackled her.

She looked at me surprised, and then I pulled her up. "Tina can we talk." I didn't let her answer.

I pulled her into an empty classroom, and I told her all about spin the bottle. At first she didn't believe me, but finally I was able to convince her that Fang and I were not a thing. I told her that she needed to go tell everyone that we were most definitely not together, and she walked out the door shoulders slumped.

Fang was outside the door and we walked back to my room in silence. Everyone was there, and they just looked at us. "Everything's taken care of." I said falling onto my bed. We all continued talking and headed down to the dinning hall at 6:30 for dinner. We sat and ate. Talked about some of our assignments. I kind of zoned out.

But one thing I knew: regardless of Zach, and that I think I like him, and Max may like Fang, that kiss was amazing. And there just might be some feelings attached.

**oh well things are getting interesting, so review let me know what u want to happen (and it just might very well) i will update asap**


End file.
